Tanjobi No kodoku
by Luna S. Van Kurt
Summary: Sasunaru Celebrar un cumpleaños solo tiene sentido si tienes a una persona especial con quien hacerlo. Naruto tiene muchas personas para celebrar el suyo, pero la unica persona con quien realmente quiere celebrarlo no esta presente. sumary entero dentro


**N/a **Bueno aqui con otra historia sobre el cumpleaños de naruto, espero que les guste

disclaimer: naruto no me pertenece

Sumary: Sasunaru, Celebrar un cumpleaños solo tiene sentido si tienes a una persona especial con quien hacerlo. Naruto tiene muchas personas para celebrar el suyo, pero la unica persona con quien realmente quiere celebrarlo no esta presente. ¿ilusión o realidad? ¿realmente estás aquí o solo es mi imaginación?

**Dedicado especialmente a kariina-neechan que se sientió identificada con un pedacito del fic**

_Soledad no es estar solo, sino estar rodeado de gente y pensar en la persona que esta ausente._

**Tanjobi No kodoku**

_Otro cumpleaños… un año más en soledad, un año mas de fingir ante los demás que no está muerto por dentro… un año mas… sin él…_

Todos sus amigos e incluso un montón de chicas desconocidas le preguntaban que quería para su cumpleaños, pero nadie podía darle lo que su corazón realmente deseaba. Era la noche antes de su cumpleaños y se encontraba caminando por la calle casi completamente a oscuras en total soledad a pesar de que sus amigos se ofrecieron a acompañarlo, él rechazó esa compañía, quería estar solo con sus pensamientos, no quería ver a nadie, tampoco hablar con nadie, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, tirarse en su cama y poder parar el tiempo para que el día siguiente nunca llegara.

Llegó a su casa, se tiró en su cama, miró al vacio por segundos, como si eso pudiera detener el tiempo, pero al darse cuenta de que el tiempo seguiría avanzando, aunque el no lo sintiera cayó rendido a los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos de sol se colaron por su ventana, indicándole, que por más que lo intentó, no pudo detener el paso del tiempo.

-"rayos"- pensó el rubio- "ojala me pudiera quedar en cama todo el día, pero le dije a Hinata que iría a su casa el día de hoy"-

Hacia exactamente diecisiete años que había nacido, era algo para festejar ¿no? Pero él no lo veía de esa forma, no tenia sentido para el celebrar un cumpleaños si quien mas le importaba en este mundo no estaba a su lado, se había ido… se había marchado en busca de poder y venganza llevándose con el su sonrisa, su risa, su alegría, sus ganas de vivir, su… alma.

Se observo en el espejo del lavabo, su cara ya no parecía la de un niño, pero tampoco asemejaba a la de un adulto, sus ojos azules como zafiros que en otros tiempos estaban llenos de energía y vida, ahora se veían opacos, faltos de todo, excepto de soledad y de tristeza. Cerró sus ojos un momento, movió varias veces su cabeza y al abrirlos de nuevo parecían los mismos ojos traviesos y llenos de energía de antes… lastima que solo fuera una mascara.

Se cambió y salió camino a casa de Hinata, donde le esperaba una fiesta "sorpresa" aunque el rubio sabia de esa fiesta desde hace tiempo, no los dejaría saber que el sabia y fingiría estar sorprendido, que bien que ya tenia experiencia con eso de fingir.

Al llegar todos sus amigos y maestros le recibieron con un enérgico "¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto!" Todos le felicitaban y entregaban regalos, pero Naruto se sentía solo, solo entre tanta gente, solo a pesar de tener la compañía de sus amigos.

Apenas terminó la fiesta, Naruto se fue solo despidiéndose de Hinata por ser ella la que planeó todo desde el principio y le pidió que le llevara los presentes a su casa el día siguiente.

-Sasuke teme tebayo…- suspiró Naruto pesadamente luego de caminar por un rato por una calle completamente vacía- "duró mas de lo que pensaba, ya hasta esta atardeciendo…"-

-usuratonkashi- ¿estaba alucinando o esa había sido la voz de Sasuke?

-me estoy volviendo loco- frotó un par de veces sus ojos al ver a Sasuke parado frente a el con un pequeña caja roja en sus manos- esto tiene que ser una ilusión tebayo…-

-¿Te parezco una ilusión?- le cuestionó tomándole por la barbilla y quedando sus caras a muy corta distancia.

-esto no puede ser real- estaba feliz de poder ver a Sasuke de nuevo, pero el hecho de que eso fuera una cruel jugarreta de su mente y corazón que estaban desesperados por verlo le atravesaba como espadas produciéndole un dolor casi insoportable.

-¿Por qué no puede ser real?- cortó la distancia que había entre ambos y besó suavemente los labios del rubio. Las lágrimas acudieron a los ojos del ojiazul y así ilusión o no, comenzó a corresponder aquel beso.

Poco a poco se fue profundizado aquel beso, Naruto rodeó con sus brazos a Sasuke como temiendo que se escapara en cualquier momento, dejó se respirar en aquel beso solo para sentir como el tiempo se detenía, para sentir que aquel instante no avanzaba y por tanto no acabaría jamás, pero tuvo que separarse cuando sus pulmones no pudieron contener la respiración por mas tiempo.

-¿sigo sin parecerte real?- preguntó con un tono de prepotencia y orgullo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cuándo?- miles de preguntas aquejaban la mente del rubio y todas sin respuesta aparente.

-una pregunta a la vez dobe- sonrió de medio lado, no sabia porque, pero estaba extrañamente feliz de poder ver al rubio de nuevo, tal vez seria porque después de casi años sin verle y solo pensar en el, por fin lo tenia frente a el justo como lo había planeado.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?- tenia muchas otras preguntas, pero esa era la principal duda que tenía en esos momentos.

-por tu cumpleaños…- desvió la mirada intentando ocultar el casi imperceptible sonrojo que se había posado en sus mejillas.

-¿por mi cumpleaños?- preguntó atónito- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras? - preguntó un poco triste al imaginar que tendría que despedirse de nuevo de su viejo amigo y rival.

-para siempre- Naruto sintió un vuelco en el corazón- claro si tu quieres-

-claro que quiero teme- respondió enérgicamente- pero tengo otra duda ¿Por qué me besaste?-

-¿Por qué me correspondiste?- respondió.

-no se vale contestar con preguntas tebayo- Naruto entrecerró los ojos un poco molesto.

-usa el cerebro una vez en tu vida dobe- le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al rubio y luego prosiguió- me gustas, te quiero, por eso he vuelto-

-¿Cómo puedes decirlo tan fácil?- preguntó Naruto todo rojo.

-no se- le entregó la cajita que tenia en sus manos- en fin vamos a casa dobe-

-no me digas dobe, teme- tomó la caja y se fueron caminando a casa- por cierto Sasuke-

-¿Qué dobe?-

-yo también te quiero- dijo feliz y rió para si cuando vio que Sasuke estaba todo rojo.

Después de todo, su cumpleaños ya no sonaba tan mal y sus ojos podrían volver a brillar con sinseridad de nuevo…

* * *

**N/a** ¿qué tal? Realmente espero que les haya gustado porque le puse mi corazon al escribirlo, recuerden cualquier critica constructiva, elogios, reviews bomba (?) amenazas de muerte porque no continuo el otro fic x3 cualquier cosa es bienvenida. Feliz cumpleaños a naru-chan y a quien tenga la suerte de compartir su cumpleaños x3

**Tanjobi No kodoku- soledad de cumpleaños**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
